


Sharp

by vanroku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (heavily revised July 2015), (it's not the actual blade don't worry guys), (the person being stabbed has the stabbing kink), (well I mean he stabs him), Anal Sex, Blood, Dirty Alleyway, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Manipulative And Demeaning Elements, Is Essentially Non-Con, Knife Play, M/M, Murderer au, Object Insertion, Stabbing, Stabbing kink, im a bad person im not even gonna pretend im not, this can't be sanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanroku/pseuds/vanroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His feet slap hard on pavement, he knew the moment he turned down the corner that he would reach a dead end. Footsteps trail behind him, and he knows that this is his mistake.<br/>He’s filled with regret. Why did he try trailing the murderer? What made him think that he was capable of catching him?<br/>He was so naïve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an rp I did with my friend (except that was absolutely nothing like this, this garbage is pretty much 100% me).  
> I'm a bad person. I'm trash. What is wrONG WITH ME. WHy do I find this appealing. WHY ARE MY KINKS SO VIOLENT. Thank the lord I am asexual because people would probably DIE.  
> (I blame all the violence on television. It's corrupting the children.)  
> Not sure whether this should have a NonCon warning.  
> Also the title sucks.

His feet slap hard on pavement, he knew the moment he turned down the corner that he would reach a dead end. Footsteps trail behind him, and he knows that this is his mistake.

He’s filled with regret. Why did he try trailing the murderer? What made him think that he was capable of catching him?

He was so naïve.

He reaches the end of the dark alleyway, and the brick wall is hard against his hands. The footsteps behind him slow, and they’re predatory now. He’s going to die here.

“Y’know,” says a voice. “You’re the only person that’s gotten this close to catching me.”

He turns, pressing his back against the brick wall, and he stares at the murderer. Black spiked, jagged hair and golden eyes. Vanitas, one of the most wanted men in the state. He has a hunting knife in his hand, pressed to his tongue, indenting the pink flesh. The outside of the blade is serrated, Vanitas runs his tongue over the edges with a wild look in his eyes.

“But what you didn’t count on was that I'd be watching you too, Roxas.”

Roxas’ breath hitches, how did he know his name? The man advances on him, taking calculated steps towards him. Roxas presses his palms flat against the wall, eyes darting back and forth from the murderer to the wall beside him, calculating how much space he had to run, if he could even get away.

He does just that, attempting to dart past the murderer. However, the man throws his arm around his waist, holding him tight and swinging him around, pinning him to the wall adjacent the dead end. He holds the knife threateningly in his right hand, promising to bring it down into the blond’s throat.

"Did you actually think you could get away from me?" Vanitas says with a laugh, mocking and deafening in the silence of the night. His mouth is close, brushing against Roxas’ temple, and a chill washes over him.

Roxas struggles, shoving against the raven, but is halted by a repositioning of the knife. Lower now, much lower, gripped at the handle with a purpose.

“Ah ah ah,” the raven chides, plunging the knife into the blond’s stomach, bodily shoving him against the wall. He holds him there, reveling in Roxas’ choked gasp of pain. “I’m not letting you go anywhere, cutie,” Vanitas whispers into his ear.

Roxas groans, exhaling painfully and shakily as the knife is twisted lightly in him. It stings, burns—he’s not sure what sensation he’s feeling, but the sharpness pierced through his flesh is bringing tears to his eyes. And then, with horror, he realizes that his cock twitches.  

“You like this?” Vanitas asks quietly, his grin apparent in his words, and he drives a knee between the blond’s thighs. “You’re definitely the first, not that I really mind. I gotta admit this makes things a lot more interesting.”

Blood seeps out the wound, staining Roxas’ shirt and jeans. He whimpers, feeling the raven laugh against his ear. The knee between his thighs rubs up against his crotch, coaxing him further to complete hardness. Vanitas rolls against him, into him and the pressure of the knife inside of the blond increases, decreases with each movement, he can feel it. Vanitas’ cock is hard, he’s getting off on this, of course he is—but so is Roxas, and that fact is sickening.

“I’m gonna have a little fun with you,” Vanitas whispers, and sharply he pulls out the knife, plunging it back into the blond merely centimeters away. The knife pushes into him, igniting pain within him that somehow manages to go straight to his cock. The feeling of the metal entering him, the sharp pain it brings, the blood it spills; it’s so hot that it’s sick. Roxas moans, tilting his head back against the bricks, his knees growing weak from the pain and the sick pleasure he feels because of it.

“Do you know how sexy you look?” Vanitas breathes into his ear, mouth moving until his teeth are scraping against Roxas’ throat. “Makes me wanna keep you around so we can play more.”

Roxas’ legs give out from under him and slowly he sinks to the grimy ground and Vanitas follows him, moving to his knees. He pulls out the knife, bringing the blood stained knife to his lips, licking up a stripe Roxas’ blood, cleaning blade. Roxas is beginning to grow dizzy, but Vanitas isn’t done with him yet.

Vanitas moves his hands to Roxas’ jeans, unzipping them and pulling out his cock. “Mmm, you’re hard,” Vanitas hums, “never had anyone so into getting stabbed before. What a lovely kink, I think we’re perfect together. I wonder what else you like.”

Roxas can’t speak. His face burns shamefully and the pain in his stomach flares as Vanitas spreads his legs to accommodate himself moving between them. He shoves his knees beneath the blond’s thighs, forcing Roxas’ stomach to bend and his wounds to leak more blood. The bulge in Vanitas’ jeans presses against Roxas’ cock and the blond hisses as the material rubs against the head, his thighs twitching around him. He wraps a hand around him and pumps Roxas slowly, building up the blond as his silence breaks away into quiet, reluctant grunts.

“C’mon,” Vanitas breathes into his ear, “I wanna hear you.”

Roxas shivers, whimpers, pain burning in his stomach once again as his knees are pushed to his chest, his jeans pulled down his thighs. Vanitas lifts his ass off the ground and onto his thighs. He picks up the knife he had set aside, holding it by the blade as he pins the blond’s knees to his chest with his free hand. Vanitas grins as the sharpness of the blade presses into his fingers, cuts them, and he presses the handle to Roxas’ hole, a teasing threat.

“Do you want this inside of you?” Vanitas asks. “I bet you do, slut.” The blond’s entire body quivers at the thought. He nods, inhaling sharply as Vanitas doesn’t hesitate to push the handle into him. It’s thick, has a molded grip and a thicker end. It stings, and Vanitas pulls it out, pushes it back in, the ridges stimulating him in a way he never felt before, a painful burn that translates to some sort of sick pleasure. He moans quietly, feeling every inch of the handle as it’s thrusted in and out of him.

Vanitas’ fingers are tight on the blade and he’s being cut. He holds tighter and fucks Roxas faster with the handle until his entire body is shaking.

“Mm,” Vanitas hums, “you want me to fuck you, don’t you? Fucking whore.”

Roxas moans, the words meant to demean him but instead only fueling him. His blood is soaking his shirt and he nods breathlessly. His mind is swimming from pleasure and blood loss, his breathing is hard.

Vanitas pulls the handle out of Roxas’ ass, setting it beside him on the ground. Blood trickles slowly down his fingers and he licks at one, tasting the copper of his own blood.

“Beg for me.”

Roxas’ breathing is quick, his cheeks are flushed. The pain in his stomach is real and so is the burning of his arousal. “Please—fuck me—”

“Mm, louder.”

Roxas slumps against the wall, whimpering, “Please, fuck me  _please._ ”

Vanitas guides his cock to Roxas’ hole, pushing in despite the lack of proper preparation. Roxas tightly shuts his eyes, screaming from the splitting pain of being virtually torn open. He tilts his head back, mouth falling open with pained pants as Vanitas begins thrusting in and out him.

Vanitas’s thrusts are shallow in this position, Roxas finds himself moving his hips, feverishly reveling in the pain as he fucks himself down on the raven’s cock.

“Ah—look at you,” Vanitas says, lifting himself slightly so he could thrust harder into the blond, “you’re taking my cock so well. So tight.”

Roxas bites at his lips, moaning loudly as Vanitas’ cock hits his prostate. He grows weaker, his own thrusts slowing; however Vanitas compensates by quickening his speed, a brutal pace that has the blond’s body jolting against the brick wall with each thrust.

Roxas’ hand finds his stomach, pressing down hard on his wounds as his other moves to his cock, pumping himself slowly, out of sync with Vanitas’ thrusts. Vanitas smacks his hand away, planting a hand on either side of the blond, lifting their hips so he can thrust deeper into him.

“No touching yourself,” Vanitas growls, and one of his hands moves to Roxas’ ass, to hold him up as he pounds into him.

“Please,” Roxas moans, and his eyes roll back, he scrapes at the ground until his fingers hurt. Vanitas leans down, bending the blond’s stomach painfully, his hips snap harder into him, smoother now, probably with blood from tearing him. “Please let me come,” the blond pleads, and his mouth falls open with his throaty moans.

“Say my name, I know you know it. I want you to moan it for me in that pretty little voice.”

 “Vanitas,” Roxas mumbles weakly, and he presses harder on his wounds. The pain goes straight to his cock.

“That’s not good enough,” the raven warns, his nails scratching at the blond’s hips.

“Ahh—Vanitas—”

“Now tell me who you belong to,” Vanitas commands, and the blond sobs in frustration.

“V-Vanitas—”

“Say it, and I won’t slit your throat,” Vanitas whispers darkly, and aims a particularly deep and hard thrust into the blond.

“I’m yours, I’m _yours_ ,” Roxas moans, sobbing in gratitude when Vanitas wraps a hand around his cock, pumping him hard and fast. Roxas screams as he comes, the hand covering his wounds pressing harder. Cum splatters up his shirt and he keens, his entire body shaking with exhaustion. Vanitas grunts and follows, coming inside of the blond with a hard, deep thrust.

Vanitas’ mouth presses against his ear once again, his teeth nip at the shell and Roxas lets out a half-hearted whimper. “I might be sick,” Vanitas says, “but so are you.”

Vanitas slowly pulls out, setting the blond onto the grimy ground before he tucks his cock back into his jeans, fixing himself and slipping his knife into his pocket. He smiles down at Roxas, tilting his head slightly.

“You weren’t half bad,” he says mockingly, and Roxas feels himself slipping from consciousness. All he hears before he blacks out is “We should do this again sometime.”

When Roxas wakes, he’s in a hospital bed, disoriented. There’s a dull pain in his stomach and IV’s hooked into his arms. A nurse enters the room to check the nearly empty bags and notices he’s awake.

“It’s a miracle you’re alive,” she says.

“What’s the damage?” Roxas croaks, his throat dry.

“Well, despite two stab wounds and 20% blood loss, no major organs were damaged and there was only minimal internal bleeding. You should really count your blessings for the person that called an ambulance for you.”

“Who was it?” Roxas asks as the nurse changes the bag for his IV drip.

“We don’t really know, but we’re grateful that he did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes when i hear friends joking about their weird kinks i just laugh because _hah hahahhaha_  
>  theres probably a vague sequel being thrown around right now, just some ideas scattered across a word document that somehow makes everything worse


End file.
